Fleet street one shots
by Lady Nuit
Summary: This is pretty much sweenett and what not involving my favorite baker and barber. fluff, and comedy, maybe a little sadness.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I thought it would be easier to show my love for Sweeney Todd and my favorite pairing Sweenett by making a bunch of one-shots. They will be fluffy some stupid and humorous. Hope you enjoy and please review. ;p_

**Mr. Todd what are you doing?**

It was early May and it was raining on the cold London streets. Mr. Sweeney Todd was currently sneering at the people below as always. But he was smirking as well because he was having perverse pleasure seeing the weather showing how he felt and the citizens dealing with it. The wind blew and was strong pushing into the windows of the tonsorial parlor.

" A perfect day" he murmurs to himself. " People suffering from the weather, no Mrs. Lovett with her annoying blabbering."

Half an hour had passed and he heard her humming.

_What a weary day in London but don't let them anger you _

_The sweet drops let them wipe away your anger _

_Peaceful water falling to clean the sins of London _

_Sinners we all are but we survive but we must be cheerful too._

_One day you will see what the green finch and linnet birds see._

_We all must jubilate though we are all in our own cages. _

_For us the must sometimes take wind. _

_Outside the sky is beckoning , beckoning just outside these walls._

_How can you remain Mr. T in your own cage. _

_I know these times are hard but we must all stand tall. _

_Let us take what life may give us and survive maybe we will fly_

_Fly like the green finches and linnet birds. _

Mr. Todd was staring blankly at the wall . He heard the song very clearly. Then he saw something unexpected. Many Londoners were going to her shop. He went to peek down the back staircase that leads directly to her parlor. He sees many cheering at her singing . Those who were once gloomy outside are cheering and signing.

Mr. Todd simply shakes his head. He sees Mrs. Lovett in a teal and blue dress . She is smiling and has a blush on her cheeks he guesses from the heat of the oven. He hears her whistle really loudly to get their attention.

" Ladies and gents today we will not be having our normal meat pies we will be having cherry pies , apple pies , banana pies . Enjoy for your little sweet tooth."

As she steps down from the counter or so she tries but slips Mr. Todd automatically as a reflexes gets under her and carries her before she falls. She opens her eyes and sees Mr. Todd holding her . She blushes and stammers.

" Tttthank yyou Mr. Todd" he simply grunts but has a blush appearing around his face. The customers cheer them and yell out :

" KISS ,KISS, KISS!!" they both blush and fix their clothing up. They nod to one another but before he can leave Mrs. Lovett grabs his hand. He turns to her and she tells him to got to her parlor. He nods and he sits.

" Mr. Todd here I made this for you hope you like it" she turns and gives him a pie. " it is chocolate and cherry. Hope you enjoy it Mr. Todd" . he nods and murmurs

" Thank you Mrs. Lovett" . she blushes and says " well better go help Toby now shouldn't I" . she strides to her business.

Mr. Todd goes upstairs with his pie. He takes a bite and them it brings him an old memory.

**Flashback:**

" _Ben hurry up I am wearing a dress and you are not . Hurry it up we are almost there" a fifteen year old Nellie Roberts says. _

" _I'm a coming Nellie but can't you slow down a little we have been running for almost half an hour. And I don't bloody care if you have a dress I am tired." a sixteen year old Benjamin Barker pants. _

" _fine we are almost there. Oh I am so excited." Nellie squeals. _

" _It is your turn to hold the picnic basket Nell," . Ben hands it to her. She just shakes her head grabs the basket in one hand and in the other grabs Benjamin's hand. _

_There in front of the adolescents is a beautiful tree with gillyflowers, daises, roses, babies breath and so forth. The tree is full of apples and there is a swing for two. It is known as their spot this is were they met at five and six. _

" _here we are" Nellie says. Ben just drops to the floor and she giggles. " Benny I must say you are getting old I should meet some one younger I guess." she giggles as he mocks glares. _

_He pulls her down and laughs as she yelps. He falls right on top of him. She blushes a cute shade of pink. He lifts his head up and Nellie puts her head down. They both look at each others eyes and the slowly close their eyes the closer they get. Their lips meet sweetly in their first kiss. Ben feels her pouty lips and his and sighs of happiness. Nellie feels his thin lips on her and thinks ' this is the man of my dreams,'. _

_They slowly separate Nellie quickly opens her eyes. She sees Ben with his eyes still closed. They open and she ca not help but giggle as they look dreamy. He hears her giggle and clears his dream like state. _

" _Nellie ," he asks her as she stops giggling. " yes Ben?" she asks him sweetly. _

" _What should we name our children?" he asks her . He asks her while making a little crown full of the flowers there. " I love the name Sweeney ooh maybe Todd would be perfect . If we have two boys I want one name Sweeney and the youngest Todd."_

" _But Nellie what if we get a girl ? Then what do we name her? I don't think she will like to be called Todd." he laughs as she lightly slaps him on the arm. _

" _I love the name Johanna . What do you think Benny?" _

" _I love it Nellie, Sweeney, Todd , and Johanna." _

" _Benny what about Lucy, do you like that name?" _

" _No Nell it is too plain I love our old names." She smiles and kisses him softly. She smiles and kisses her back. " here love I made something for you." _

_Ben looks at her curiously she merely smiles and hands him a plate. " I made my first pie ever Benny I made it especially for you. It is cherry with chocolate." he smells the pie and cuts a piece . He moans at the taste of it. _

" _It is delicious Nell. I made you something too. Here" he hands her a crown made of flowers. Nellie kisses him softly. _

" _Thank you Benny." _

" _Nellie what if we change in the future ? "_

" _well then I promise you something no matter who you become I will love you forever." she stands up and goes to the tree. The carves with the knife a heart and writes 'BEN AND NELLIE 4EVER' she goes behind her and kisses her. _

" _we are soul mates Ben don't forget it" and they sit and eat the pie. _

**End of flashback. **

Sweeney Todd jerks awake after that memory. He remember when he saw her face when he kissed Lucy. It looked like he broke her heart. He told her she was too young for him that Lucy was his age and understood him more. He remembers the slap no punch she gave him. He was bruised. He then remembers the anger he felt when she was out and he found Nellie and Albert under their tree. They were kissing sweetly.

He was so angered with her that when she was heading home he confronted her. She then told him she was not going to pine over him when he made his choice. Then he remembers when they met once again him at 19 and her at 18 with her 25 year old husband. They lived upstairs and he would hear her giggling and moaning sometimes at night, he hated Albert so much yet he never knew why as Sweeney Todd.

When he had Johanna he remembers Lucy running downstairs, before he could stop her, to tell Nellie they and a girl and named her Johanna. She broke once again and said congratulations. He was then sent to devils island. He remembers he pinned for Lucy, Johanna and what calmed him was memories of Nellie.

He hears Nellie climbing up the stairs.

" Bloody hell Mr. Todd it is cold up here you should come down to the den and sleep there tonight." he simply grunts and looks at her face she still has the innocent eyes he fell in love with at sixteen.

He head down the stairs and sees something unexpected there in front of his eyes is the crown he made for Nellie at sixteen. It looked well preserved. She smiles and makes his bed there.

" I am so sorry Nellie" he hears himself say.

" I am sorry too but life is cruel as you say. I lived my life after you and I was happy till me poor Albert died. He was so sweet. I loved him so and I still do." he feels anger bubble up. ' why Albert' he asks himself.

" Nellie," She looks up at Mr. Todd. " Do you ..um.. Do you still love Ben?" he asks her. He looks at her and sees her thinking he knows because she bits her lips.

" Truly Mr. T no I do not love Ben I stopped loving him the minute he married Lucy and told me he did not love me. Then my heart broke even more when I heard he named his daughter Johanna. That was the name I chose. He lived my our dream life with another woman." He felt his old heart break.

" Of course Mrs. Lovett." he looks down and tries to stop tears .

" Mr. T I only love one man." she looks at him.

" Of course you dear sweet Albert" he says bitterly. She shakes her head.

" No Mr. T I loved. He still has my heart, well part of it. I love a man who is cold to others. He is cold and sometimes bitter but I know inside he has the 16 year old sweet Ben I loved until he turned 18 he changed to a man who lusted after Lucy. I love you Mr. Todd and I know-" He looks up to her during her speech and kisses her mid rant.

It is just as sweet as the first kiss they had as teens. It was full of love and passion .

" I love you Nellie I am so sorry." he says to her his eyes look like Benjamin's did.

" I love you too Mr. Todd" she says back.

" not Benjamin?" he asks her she shakes her head " Benjamin belongs to Lucy Mr. Todd. And you belong to me as I belong to you."

They cuddle in the couch and she falls asleep.

" You were truly stupid Ben" he tells himself. " you had her all along and you let her go for lust yes you thought you loved Lucy but you were not in love with her. You loved her beauty and her innocence. Nellie processes all that and more she is adventurous , practical and she kept her promise. Lucy promised you that she would wait for you and lied. Nellie said she would love you no matter how you changed. and she kept her promise she loves this murderer."

He kisses Nellie on the lips. And before he sleeps he tells her " You are a bloody wonder. My Nellie"

**the end of this one-shot **


	2. Any Ideas?

**Sorry this is just a author's note. But I wanted so say that I loved the responses to my first Sweenett. But I was thinking readers have awesome ideas. So post up you challenges or ideas here and I will right your idea . Sweenett's comedies , friendship, or even Ben/Nellie. Anything about those two characters and toby too bless his heart. I don't like Lucy sorry folks I do not mind bashing her if you would like. Post up your ideas as reviews and I will take all of them. I need ideas. The first fic will be posted in two Saturday's so review quickly so I pick out of the ideas. Be creative and there is no stupid idea. **

**Love you all. **

**Xoxo**

**Angelina. **

**P.S Need a BETA anyone want to job? **


	3. i got an idea !

It was a usual day for London. Except for the fact that it was December 12th.(my birthday) and there was five feet of snow all along Fleet Street. Peoplehad their shops closed and, reluctantly, so did our favorite baker and barber.

Two years had passed since Mr. Todd had arrived at Mrs. Lovett's. They had been given too many suspicious looks so they decided ... well Mrs. Lovettdecided that since the Christmas season was coming they should stop making meat pies for a while and start making holiday pastries.

She told Mr. Todd "Ooh Mr. Todd we would never want our meat to getfrostbite now would we." Mr. T reluctantly nodded. For the last Christmas he had disappeared and she had found him drunk in alcohol pub. Mrs. Lovett and Toby spent their whole Christmas searching for the drunk Mr.Todd. ' What a merry bloody Christmas' The drunk Mr. Todd remembered fuzzily Mrs. Lovett murmuring when they found him.

The Christmas before that Mrs. Lovett had had a family issue and had to leave. She reluctantly left Toby because he did not want to go to Yorkshire and the tickets were expensive for the train. He was left in Mr. Todd's care, Mr.Todd remembers. Clearly.

**flashback**

" Okay boys, I've got to leave and see me Aunt Nettie. She saysthat I'm needed as a mid wife for me cousin blah blah blah.." Mr. Toddblanked out for a moment.

He remembers her babbling about something. He clearly remembered.

" Blah for blah I wonder who could he favor of blah. What do you think Mr. T?" She said. He shook his head quickly and answered at what came to mind.

" I'll do it Mrs. Lovett don't worry your pretty little head about it."he said gruffly. Her eyes widened and she could not help but laugh. He lookedconfused.

" You Mr. Todd hahahahahahahha!" she could not even finish the sentence.He looked over at Toby and saw that he had paled and his eyes were wide.

" Why are you mocking me Mrs. Lovett? I can do it don't worry." he said,unsure.

" You sure Mr. Todd? You don't mind at all? " she asked seriously. Theonly sign of her previous laughter was the light blush on her face. " Yes Mrs. Lovett. Don't worry." he said with fake pleasantness.

" No mum please I will go along please . NO!" little Toby wailed He grabbed her dress. Mr. Todd was even more confused.

' What the bloody hell did I agree to do? Why is that stupid boy worried?' He thought.

" Sorry Toby but ye said that you did not want blah and now it is too lateto blah" Mr. Todd heard.

" I love you. Okay Toby? Bye love." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and handed him a little pouch of money from her chest.

" Here you go for toffee and food. Bye loves."

" I love you too mum. Bye." Toby said reluctantly. She nodded, grabbedher bags, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going pet?" Sweeney asked her sheepishly

" Mr. Todd I told you I'm leaving and" She was interrupted by Mr. Todd.

" Why aren't you taking the boy?" he said, following her as she put herbags into the buggy.

" You agreed to take care of him." She handed him a money pouch. " Thisis for both of you. See you on Christmas day!" she said as the buggy left.

The two men looked at each other and paled.

" I agreed to this? I am bloody stupid." Mr. Todd murmured and saw,clearly, the boy nod along.

" Now, boy, you will sleep in Mrs. Lovett's room . You have money and gin so leave me alone." he ordered the boy.

Toby was all too happy to leave and ran to his room. Upstairs the next morning Mr. T had had a very weird nightmare.

**Dream sequence**

" Oh Mr. T, our first Christmas together as husband and wife. I still cannot believe you asked me. I love you so much Sweeney." A very pregnant Nellie Todd said looking up to her husband.

" I know Nellie. I am glad we sold that that disgusting shop of ours and came to the sea. Also , I'm glad I burned those stupid photos and put ours there. You me , Toby and of course our seven other children… well eight counting Benjamin here." he said patting her stomach.

" I love you my Nellie and remember when I proposed right in front of JudgeTurpin who sweetly married us after he happily married Johanna. She looked sohappy and then Anthony tried to ruin our marriage by saying he loved me. Ithought I lost you there." he said and kissed her

. Their kiss was interrupted when she said

"Look our baby is out." she bent down and picked up their new baby, all clean and dressed. They put the baby in the crib and began to kiss once more.

They were getting very intimate and he was untying her corset strings as she took off his trousers. He opened his eyes as the corset loosened and wanted to loom at all of Mrs. Todd. " Here you are love to …………RING!!" the bell over the door shimmed

**End dream sequence **

Mr. Todd jumped out of his dream by little Toby looking at him sleepily andholding an old bear.

" Mr. T I am hungry. I miss mum. " Toby said sleepily


	4. Never Forget You

**Okay first I want to thank my best BETA ever whyistherumgone. She helped mewith the previous fanfic. Thank you for the people who reviewed. So this is myfirst songfic. **

**' Why did I anger you so much? You knew I didn't mean it. Did you have to take the boy.' he murmured.**

_I won't see your smile _

_And I won't hear you laugh anymore_

_Every night I won't see you_

_ Walk through that door_

**'For once I would love to see you bring me dinner and ramble on about anything on your mind. This time I promise you I would listen.' **

_'Cause time wasn't on your side_

_It isn't right I can't say I love you_

_It's too late to tell you _

_But I really need you to know _

**' Why did you actually take seriously what I said I tell you a lot but I don't hate you, it's the opposite'**

_Oh baby noI'll never forget you_

_I'll never let you out of my heart_

_You will always be here with meI'll hold on to the memories baby_

'** I thought you would be by my side forever but I guess I pushed you too far. I won't forget you I promise' **

_Now baby can you hear me_

_Wherever you may be tonight_

_Are you near meI need you to be_

_By my side _

**'Can't you here me pinning over you? I miss you please come back' **

_Cause I never said goodbye_

_It isn't right_

_I should have said I love you_

_Why didn't I just tell you_

_God knows I need you to know _

**' Why didn't you warn me I finally had let her go. You never said farewell.'**

'_Oh baby no _

_I'll never forget you_

_I'll never let you out of my heart_

_You will always be here with me_

_I'll hold on to the memories baby _

**' I am truly sorry. Please don't leave me alone'**

_Somewhere I know you'll be with me_

_Someday in another time_

_But right now you're gone_

_You just vanished away_

_But I'll never leave you behind _

**' I'll find you Nellie. You and the boy are my family no matter what I said. I love you. I never hated you. Sorry I hurt you. Please . If you won't come then I know where you are. You accidentally wrote it in your note." Mr.Todd said.**

**He got up, put on his coat and picked up the letter. It read:**

_Dear Mr. Sweeney Todd,I did everything for you. I cooked ,cleaned, and cared for you. I am tired of you and your remarks. I am a lady Mr. Todd no (?) and I don't care ifyou hate me. You should have told me so I could have stopped going through all that mess. I'm taking Toby with me to me family. May you and your precious pictures live happily ever after, Mr. Todd . My dream of the sea is with Toby and me. I am done dreaming of our possibilities. Hope that you get your revenge but don't come for us, we are only mere pawns. Well, I was a pawn to your sick twisted game. You used me and Toby deserves a proper child hood._

_Sincerely , _

_Nellie Lovett. _

' I remember you told me of your family. I listened Nellie, I truly did.'

**Flashback**

" Do you have any family left pet?' I asked out of curiosity.

" Of course I do. Well, Albert's side I can't stand but I have only onefamily member on my side. Me old Aunt Nettie. Her name is Nettie Sunner. She is a sweet thing, in Yorkshire. We have a mansion there near the lake,that's why I love the sea" I remember what you said clearly. 

**End Flashback**

"I am coming Nellie . We have unfinished business." Mr. Todd said and,with that, left for Yorkshire.

**Okay the lyrics are ' Never forget you' from Mariah Carey from her album Music Box. I am hearing it now . Hear it it is totally the mood maker for heartbreak . Lol! review.**


	5. The choices we make

**_Okay, this is totally AU. Ben is four years older than Nellie. I am making him 20 and Nellie is 16. This is AU because I am making it so Ben has his wife Lucy and in my world to make it more dramatic. Nellie has a crush on Ben but she is practical and finds herself being courted by handsome (not fat) Albert. I think that he might look like...oh I don't know...Will Turner. LOL!! This will be a jealousy fic. Hope you like it. __To Xrazor piecesX__, I am sorry but it will take some time to get an idea of it and I have to do homework but I am sad that funky Flamingo ended Public affairs. I loved it but I can't wait for her sequel. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! _**

It Was Her Day

Benjamin Barker was whistling as he returned from the marketplace . It was a cheerful day in London. He was wearing his best suit to welcome the day and to give his wife Lucy some flowers . Oh, how he loved Lucy. His virtuous Lucy; she was so beautiful. She had piercing blue eyes, was thin, and had beautiful yellow hair.

He was absolutely happy and nothing could ruin his spirit. As he walked towards her mansion, he passed by Mr. Lovett's butcher shop. He saw that the sign said "Closed", which made him rather curious. Albert was known to have his shop open all the time.

Just then, he saw his best friend walking towards him. Without her knowing, he smiled and ran towards her. She was wearing a blue sundress with no corset and it fit her like a second skin on her top area. He remembered when they both hit puberty, which had been awkward because she grew in areas near his vision. However, he'd tried his best tp ignore it. They both did since they had met when they were toddlers.

"Hello Nellie, how is your day?" he asked politely. She did not even notice him.

"Nellie? Nellie? Are you there?" He waved a hand in front of her face. She shook her head and came back to reality.

"Oh, how do you do, Benny? How is your day?" She smiled at him. He simply glared and said:

"I just asked you that. Now, why is your head in the clouds? Or...more so than usual?"

She glared back. "Oh nothing, Ben. Actually, I was heading towards the butcher shop to buy a pie from Albert's Butcher Shop." She replied and her eyes got all glossy.

Ben, confused, turned around and looked in the direction where she was gazing. There, in his line of vision, was Albert Lovett. He was tall, fair skinned, and very handsome. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a fine tailored suit that was blue and pinstriped. All the women were swooning. Ben just glared at him .

'Pompous male sausage wallet. Who the hell does he think he is?' Ben thought in obvious jealousy.

Albert walked right in front of Nellie. His eyes were glazed just as Nellie's were. He was obviously infatuated with her. Ben glared and cleared his throat. Albert started and looked at Ben like he just noticed that he was there.

"Oh hello, Mr. Barker. What a lovely day, isn't it? What a pleasure to be in the company of sweet Ms. Sunner. Am I right?" Albert said to Benjamin. Ben pursed his lips and nodded.

"Ah, Miss Sunner, how lovely you look in your dress. We match! We are two peas in a pod, wouldn't you say, love?" He told Nellie. Ben snorted, thinking Nellie wouldn't fall for it but to his surprise, she was blushing a cute shade of pink.

" It truly is a lovely day, Mr. Lovett." she said quietly. Ben was going to say something sarcastic but then he heard someone's voice.

" Benny, dear! Oh, I was looking for you! You see, the baby kicked Benny!" A very pregnant Lucy told her husband. She was glowing but not as much as Nellie did was excited about something, like a secret she knew. Ben just pushed those thoughts away.

"Oh...hello, Eleanor, how do you do?" Lucy asked, as if she was saying 'Caught you with my husband again, you sausage wallet.' Nellie acted naïve and merely responded.

"Oh, just lovely Lucille." she answered with a bit of a smirk. She was thinking 'Oh call me my whole name, you wench. Well, you old bat, I'll say yours.'

"Mrs. Barker, you are glowing. How wonderful of you and Mr. Barker to be starting a family. I actually have to talk with Nellie...forgive me...I mean Ms. Sunner. Excuse me." Albert said politely and pulled Nellie to the side.

"Miss Sunner, I think you are the most gorgeous person in the whole world. I wonder how many have asked you this question before, but will you do the honor of marrying me? I am young, only nineteen, and I want a wonder like yourself. If you let me……Nellie, I would love see you walk towards the aisle to me. So will you, you beautiful creature, marry me?" he asked shyly.

Nellie was speechless. That was the sweetest thing a man had ever told her. ' I love Ben but he made the decision long ago to marry Lucy. He left me in the friend category. I will not pine. I am Eleanor Angel Sunner and I never pine. Why should I say no to Albert ? He is handsome and wealthy...well semi wealthy...and he loves me. I know he has been courting me for two months. Hell, I'll say yes!'

"Yes Albert, I will marry you. You are a sweet and handsome man that I am proud to call my fiancé." She responded and he took out a blue diamond cut ring.

"It is unique and beautiful like you, my dear Nellie." he said and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

Ben was livid. 'What the hell does he think he is doing!' his mind screamed. Then he saw a ring on her wedding finger. He felt his heart sink. 'I lost her,' he thought.

"Oh Benny, look. Someone was stupid enough to ask her to marry them," Lucy said snobbishly. He glared at her but remembered. 'Why should I care? I'm married.'

The new couple walked towards the Barkers. They were glowing, especially Albert. The single and some married women glared at Nellie for taking their Albert away. Nellie merely kept her head up and was truly happy.

"Why don't we celebrate at my shop...I mean ours, Nellie? You are more than welcome to come, Mr. and Mrs. Barker. " Albert said.

"We would love to." Lucy responded. They walked towards his shop and he said 'I'll get the wine.' They nodded in agreement, but Lucy asked "Where is your loo?"

"Here Mrs. Barker, I'll show you the way." Albert said and she followed.

As they left, Ben moved closer to Nellie. He immediately said to her "Are you sure that you should marry him? Why him?" he asked a little desperately.

"Ben, he is perfect for me, he has his own shop, and he is from a good family. Why shouldn't I get married? I have a deep fondness for him and I will learn to love him. My love will go away from the other person I loved...and Albert is so handsome. I know we will be happy. I need to find a home yet I know my parents will make me marry Edward Turpin if I deny Albert and I truly care for him." she explained.

"Who was the stupid man who you loved? I mean, what a fool to say no to you." he said.

"Oh Ben, you truly are stupid."

He looks at her, confused, and thought for a moment. "OH." he said.

"Yes, "Oh", Benjamin." she repeated.

"Oh, sweet Nellie. Then don't marry him." He said it like it was a no-brainer.

"Ben, I will not pine over you. I will move on, I am certainly not stupid, and I will get over you. I see you now as a friend. Albert will erase my fondness for you very soon. I mean, his courting made me forget you." she said and Ben felt hurt.

"No, Nellie. Don't marry him if you love me. Why marry him." He said it, not as a question but a statement.

"Because you made your choice, Ben, and I made mine. I love Albert and he loves me. Lucy loves you and you love her." She said it like it was obvious.

"Well, now I am not sure." he said honestly.

"Well, too late. She is with child and after I get married, I will hopefully be, too." She said simply and looked at her beautiful ring.

"We made choices, Ben, and our paths are not meant to be the one of love. We aren't meant to love one another. You ignored me for seven months when you courted, and married, Lucy," she said, very forceful and slightly bitter.

"Sorry Nellie, I never noticed. But -" He was stopped by Nellie.

"I know Ben and now I am getting married to someone who never ignored me. Get over it. You have Mrs. Barker and that's not me, okay Ben?" she said and he reluctantly nodded.

"Of course Nellie, I am being stupid." he said.

She responded "Yes, you are," and he mock-glared. They both shared a laugh.

(**six months later.)**

Ben was with Lucy at the Sunner and Lovett wedding. They were holding their little daughter Johanna. There on the stand was Albert, looking happy and he was actually glowing. Ben was to walk Nellie down the aisle since Mr. Sunner had died a year before.

He softy knocked on Nellie's door. "Are you ready, Nell?" he asked. And he came in. There in front of him was a fallen angel.

She was wearing a beautiful strapless dress that she had made herself. It was made of pure white, the whitest material he had ever seen. Her hair was pulled down and was very tame. She had the slightest hint of makeup and only had a simple blush and a little lipstick. She had grabbed a little coal to accentuate her doe-like brown eyes. She looked heavenly and smelled of new fallen rain. Ben was so shocked and thought 'Could have had her, and she didn't dress like this for me.' He was a little bitter, he admitted.

"Well Ben, what do you think?" she asked and twirled. The veil was beautiful and was sent by her Aunt Nettie;it was the finest one. The material for her dress was the finest silk from China that her aunt had also sent. She was one vision of beauty.

"You look breathtaking, Nellie" he said sincerely.

"Oh, do you think Albert would love it?" she asked and he looked at her if it was a stupid question. " Right, sorry. Stupid, I know. Now, take me to my true love." she acted like she was commanding him and he laughed.

" Wait, Nell, can I do something?" he asked and she nodded. He walked towards her and kissed her with all his passion behind it. She was surprised but let it happen. After a moment, she lightly pushed him away.

"What the hell, Ben?" she asked as she ran towards a mirror and fixed her makeup. She then cleaned his lips.

" I just…I just wanted to see how it could have been, you know. She simply nodded, albeit a little sadly, but she then perked up.

" It's fine Ben. Now take me to my new love." she pleaded and he nodded. He walked her towards the aisle and with every step his heart sank. ' I was the stupid one. I made my choice and she had to move on. That kiss was amazing. Truly, it showed our passion. Now he will impregnate her and it won't be my name she will call out when they are coupling and in the middle of passion.' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he was elbowed.

"Ben, let me go please," Nellie said and he snapped out of it and nodded sheepishly. He did and he thought 'How poetic. I let her go in more than one way and reluctantly, no less.'

The wedding setting was perfect and it was by the sea as she had dreamed.

Ben heard the priest and held on to every word.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Eleanor and Albert as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother & I do," Ben said monotonously. He placed Nellie's hand in Albert's and he was seated.

"As Eleanor and Albert take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Albert and Eleanor both look forward to each new season of their marriage -- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year." The priest said. Ben felt his heart drop a little but acted strong as he saw his family.

"I made my choice." he muttered to himself as he heard the priest continue.

"For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Eleanor and Albert, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly _love_ another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect." The priest said and Ben looked at Nellie. She looked determined.

'How come now these words are a blow to me yet I married Lucy with the exact same?' Ben wondered.

"The vows you are about to exchange will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard, or touched.

For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one -- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls." The priest said.

Albert went first.

" I, Albert, take you, Nellie, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family, and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Ben was blown away with the sincerity Albert said these words. Now was the part he dreaded...Nellie's words.

Nellie said:

"I, Eleanor, take you, Albert, to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. In the presence of God and these our friends, I take thee to be my husband, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband, so long as we both shall live." Nellie eyes shown with her devotion and she looked at Ben after these words. She smiled at him and looked back at Albert. They were both glowing.

"Let us pray . . . At this time, I'll ask you, Albert, and you, Eleanor, to face each other and take each other's hands. Albert, will you take Eleanor to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The little priest asked Albert.

'Please say no, you idiot.' Ben prayed.

Albert answered "I will."

"Eleanor, will you take Albert to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Nellie.

She first discreetly looked at Ben and with her eyes said 'Goodbye, my first love'. Ben nodded sadly and she replied with a strong voice " I will."

The little priest continued. "Is there anyone that disagrees with this union?" Ben begged that someone other than him did not approve, but every one was silent.

"Well, now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said to Albert and, boy, did he. They kissed with all their emotions. Her eyes glowed with her dreams coming true.

"Bye, Ben." she said quietly as she walked near him. Albert was too excited to hear and Johanna was crying so Lucy did not hear either, but Ben did. He replied as Albert walked farther away.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Lovett." He kissed her cheek and said in a whisper. " He will never kiss like me" and simply walked to Lucy.

Nellie looked hurt at him not calling her Nell, but said "It is for the best." and walked towards her happy new husband.

_Well, what do you think? I felt a little teary eyed at the vows but hey, I wrote them. ;o) I hope people review. I am a whore for reviews and accept anonymous reviews too. I hope you love it. And yeah, I wanted to make him hot, not fat. If you did not guess, Toby would be her true son, hers and Albert's. Ben made his choice the moment he said I do . And Nellie had to move on. No flames please._


End file.
